Ray tracing is a popular technique for generating an image and is performed by following a path of light through pixels in an image plane. However, current techniques for performing ray tracing have been associated with various limitations.
For example, ray tracing may be prone to noise due to one or more factors (e.g., an under sampling of illumination, materials, etc.). There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other issues associated with the prior art.